The 77th Hunger Games
by sara2401
Summary: Katniss and Cato made it out and are now mentors. The berries, Catching Fire, and Mocking Jay never happened. But what happens when rules are changed in the arena this year? Syot now closed.
1. Final List Of Tributes

Final List Of Tributes

District 1 girl: Aphrodite Newman

District 1 boy: Blaze Howard

District 2 girl: Eviola Olethron

District 2 boy: Strider Augustus

District 3 girl: Ariela Azul

District 3 boy: Max O'Hare

District 4 girl: Amil Searunner

District 4 boy: Cody Reed

District 5 girl: Bay Sumners

District 5 boy: Darren Jones

District 6 girl: Lauren Virey

District 6 boy: Youssef Khella

District 7 girl : Elliot Jones

District 7 boy: Jacob Hill

District 8 girl: Electra Branwell

District 8 boy: Scotty Theodorakupulou-Smith

District 9 girl: Alison Hastings

**District 9 boy: Kyle Terroes**

District 10 girl: Cassidy Kellogg

**District 10 boy: Drake Hoult**

District 11 girl: Nightingale Dessen

District 11 boy: Kye Asheryine

District 12 girl: Jennifer Shin

District 12 boy: Alex Tomazela

**I will work on the chapter after this.**

**Sara2401**


	2. District 1 reapings

**Hello. I know many of you have wanted this so here we go. I'm going from District 1 to District 12.**

_**District 1**_

**Aphrodite Newman's POV**

Today is the day of the 77th Annual Hunger Games. I have been chosen to participate in the hunger games this year along with Blaze Howard. I kinda have this crush on him. Ok, so it's more than a crush. he is like super hot. He is tall, tan, and muscular with green eyes and he is a brunette. Well, it's time to go to the reaping.

_At the reaping_

__"Welcome, welcome to the reaping of the 77th annual hunger games for District 1. Now for the video.", says the escort, Grace

" Okay, now ladies first. Aphrodite Newman!"

Well that's my luck. As I walk up I blow kisses to the crowd as I'm also winking.I'm so excited. Everyone is cheering for me. I feel on top.

**Blaze Howard's POV**

****I'm going into the hunger games prepared. I've trained and I have good looks, but my looks are reserved.

I her Aphrodite's name being called. Guess that's her luck. She was going in anyway. I hear "Luke Dedun".

"I volunteer!", I yell out." Oh a volunteer. Good, good." says Grace. I walk up to the stage with my head high, muscles flexed, and a smirk on my face. I look over to Aphrodite and she looks sad, but happy. Odd. We shake hands and walk into the justice building. I'm ushered into another room. Same with Aphrodite. My 6 year old sister and dad walks in. My sister looks sad while my dad looks proud. " Good job son." my dad says while a smirk escapes. Then my sister bursts into tears. " Please don't go", she says through sobs. " It's going to be ok", I say while they are pulled out of the room.

Aphrodite's POV

I'm ushered into a room and 30 seconds later, my sister,Emily bursts in. She starts crying while I soothe her." I'll try to comeback. If not go to Sarah ( my best friend), she will take care of you. Don't go to dad.", I say. " Okay, I love you.", and before I get to say goodbye, she is grabbed out of the room. " I love you", I whisper. before I know it we are on our way to the capitol on the train with Blaze, Cashmere, Gloss, and Grace.

**There you go. First chapter. it will kinda like this for every reaping. Sometimes I'll add 2 districts in one chapter but i'm really tired.**

**Might update tomorrow if i'm not busy.**

**sara2401**


	3. District 2 reapings

**Hey** **peoples.****I hope this one is gonna be longer. I never know. :) and I'm sorry I haven't updated. My friend came over for the week and we have been busy and she uses mY computer when she's here and I found a way to write on my I pad which I am doing know. I'm so sorry.**

**_District 2_  
**

**Eviola Olethron's POV**

I consider myself...beautiful. I have long brown hair that's wavy, i'm thin but strong, and have brown/orange eyes with a loop of green. I'm very good at getting what I want. I'm funny and flirtatious and kind-hearted. I always smile...besides smirking, pouting, or training. I've also got chosen to be in the hunger games with Strider Augustus. See though, I'm his best friend. So, it's kinda sad. My family,( My 2 brothers, one 19 and the other 13. We also have a mom and a dad.) are very proud of me. It's reaping day, so I have to go give up my life.

_At the reaping_

"Welcome. Let's get to the reapings!", says our escort, MacKenzie. " Ladies first."

" Kelsey Steinman!"

" I volunteer", I say loud enough so that everyone can here. I ran up to the podium smiling AND pouting with a sexy look in my eyes.

**Strider Augustus's POV**

I still can't believe Eviola got chosen. Anyway, I hear her volunteer and know I'm next, although girls fought the academy for me going in. I have ash blond hair, i'm 6 foot, have a lot of muscle, i'm massive, a defined jaw line, and my skin is pale but still tanned. I hear the boy's name called. " Daniel Roberts".

" I volunteer" I say loud but not screaming it. I walk up there with a smile/smirk while winking at the camera. "Well, that's it. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor ". As we walk into the Justice building, all I can think about are what the other tributes are going to be. 1 second after I go into the room my family come in. My mother and younger sister look sad but they are keeping it together. My father looks proud but you can see sadness in his eyes. " Good job son", my dad says." Ya", I say. "Here Strider", my sister says. " I have something for you". She gives me a image with a knife on it. " Thanks sissy"! I say trying not to make her sad." I'll miss you honey.", my mom says with sincerity. " I love you" , I while they get pulled out of the room. " I love you...", I say whispering .

**Eviola Olethron's POV**

****As I am ushered into the justice hall, all I wanna do is get in the arena. 10 minutes later, my family comas in. They all look proud. " I want you to have this as a token", my mom says. It's a emerald ribbon. The same colors asthe ring around my eyes. "Thanks mom." I hug her and say my goodbyes to the rest of the family and as soon as I know it they are being pulled out of the room.

**Ok. This is way overdue. But I have been so busy sorry. I won't be able to do it for he next week cause I'm going to my grandmas and she doesn't have wifi. I am so sorry for the wait. Please forgive. It should be more frequent now.**

**Sara2401**


	4. District 3 reapings

**Im so sorry it's been so long again and I feel terrible but I am very busy. Enjoy.**

_District 3_

Ariela Azul's POV

It's reaping day. I don't want to get picked. I'm only 15. I have so much more to do in my life. If I do get picked I know I'm gonna die because my only weakness is killing people. I'm too known to go into the hunger games. I'm popular at school and if I go into these games then I'll be known here in district 3 as " The Popular Girl Who Can't Kill People To Survive". See I'm beautiful and that's why I'm popular . I have medium-length dark brown hair, big brown eyes, long thick lashes, full lips, tan skin, and I'm slim. A lot boys like me so I have to be on my very best. I'm feisty and kind. But I'm a straight A student. So I'm kinda nerdy. My family is dead to me. My dad is dead and my mother and brother are no help. So I fend for myself.

_At the reaping_

" Ok . Welcome to the 77 th annual Hunger Games. Ok let's get this over with.", says our escort Kathy. Odd name. " Ladies first. Ok let's see. Ariela Azul!", says our escort very boredly. No, no, no, no. This is my worst night mare. I'm not gonna even make it through the bloodbath with my weakness. Noooooo. I get up to the stage and I'm on the verge of tears. " Ok, now the gentlemen. Max O' Hare.", says Kathy. Oh I know him. His mother and sisters were killed in a peacekeeping accident. It's sad for him. Then he just lived with his father. He is a friend of mine and I know that he is gay. He doesn't like telling people but I found out just by the way he acts. He acts as if he is strong and tough but you can see another side of him sometimes . He trained for the games to be prepared because he had to put in his name extra times for tesserae. He looks sad walking up but quickly accepts it. The escort snaps me out of my trance type thingy. " Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor". And with that we get pushed into the justice building. I don't have anybody to see me so I just wait for Max.

Max O' Hare's POV

My father comes in." Son, in the interview I want you to tell every one your gay, ok?", my father says very quickly in case I get mad. " Plus I want you to have this for your token.", he says as he gives me a small owl. " Ok. But dad just know that I probably won't come back , ok?", I say with a struggle in my voice.

" Bye son.", my dad says as he gets yanked out of the room. I guess no one else was here to see me so Ariela and I get on to the train.

**I should be updating more frequently now, but school is next week so I'll try as much as can it get some chapters in on BOTH stories. **


	5. District 4 Reapings

**Thank you very much for everything. I know it's been long.**

**_District 4_**

_Amil Searunner's POV_

I'm volunteering for the games. To get back at my stepfather. He basically murdered my mother and said it was an accident. Well he is gonna pay and I'm gonna make sure of that . Muahhahahahahaha. I carry around a shell locket from my mom...before she died. :( That's gonna be my token. Hopefully I win. Maybe they will let 2 victors win like with Katniss and Cato. I'm not friendly though so I might not be able to get an ally. But maybe I can. Time for the stupid reaping. "Welcome to the reaping. Ladies first.", says our escort

" Deliah Dandruff!", says our escort so loudly it almost burst my eardrums. " I volunteer!", I say. I just volunteered for the most popular girl in school. As I get up onto the stage, I look at my stepfather and smile. He looks worried at what I might . " Ok now for the men. Cody Reed!"

_Cody Reed's POV_

I can't believe I got reaped. I never expected it to happen. As I walk up the stage, I look to the crowd and smirk even though I'm super sad. I loved Cleo, my girlfriend for 4 months now. " Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the tributes for District 4!" , says our escort. We are escorted into the building. I get shoved into a room and my family comes in a minute later. My om doesn't care but my dad and sister are sad. "Son, here is you district token.", my dad says. It's a simple leather band. Perfect for me. " Times up.", a peacekeeper says. God, that was only a minute. "I love you brother!", says my sister are getting on the train when I see Amil has a shell locket. How nice.

**Ok. It's been wayyyyyyy to long. I'm so sorry. I started school three weeks ago and it's been tough. I just started middle school so it's different. So I'm really sorry.**

**Love,**

**Sara2401**


	6. Reapings 5 & 6

**Ok. I'm going to speed up with the districts cause I think all of you are tired of waiting around cause I want to get to the Capitol part too. So sorry to some people if I don't include the goodbyes or stuff but I'll make sure to add little bits of the tokens and stuff.**

**Onward!**

_**District 5**_

"Welcome to the annual hunger games reapings. Ladies first!"

"Bay Sumners!", says the escort. Bay walks up acting like she knew it and already won. " Now for the gentlemen!"

"Darren Jones!", says the escort very loudly this time. Darren walks up terrified like he already knows he is going to die.

" Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

_**District 6**_

"Welcome. Let's get this over with."

" Lauren Virey!", says thy escort. Lauren says something out loud. " I'm gonna win and you all know it!"

" Shut up! Now for the men. "

" Ryan ..."

" I volunteer !" , says a young boy whose name is Youssef Khella.

" Ok! Goodbye suckers!", says the escort very rudely.

**Ok. I know this is super duper sort but this is all I had time for. I am very sorry. I will try to do more tomorrow. If I can't sorry. I have to speed up the districts cause my goodness, it would of taken forever. Can we try to get 50 reviews? Ok. Love you all!**

**Sara2401**


End file.
